Battousai's Blade
by EvaT
Summary: AU: The discovery of the Battousai's discarded blade brings something demonic back from the beyond...just in time for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

It was the long box on the top shelf that caught Tomoe's eye. Though it was worn and dusty, the clasp was unique, interlocking tendrils of flame that kept the case closed. She removed it gently, stepping down the ladder.

"What's in this one?" She asked Okon, pulling her long hair away from her face and tying it in a tail.

"Looks like a katana. Ji-chan collects all kinds of weird stuff. Says it part of our family history. Supposedly the Shinomori clan were like crazy ninjas back in the day. I've never seen that one though."

Tomoe opened the case carefully. Though the katana was clearly old, the blade dull, the cloth hilt discolored with age, Tomoe's fingers trembled. It was elegant, dangerous, somehow more real than the others she had looked at. She closed the case softly.

"May I borrow this one?" She asked.

"Sure. As long as you don't break it or anything." Okon replied over her shoulder as she rummaged through some old trunks. "Did you want to look for a ninja outfit to go with it? Just the katana won't be much of a costume."Okon asked.

"Nah. Akira is going as a samurai. I thought I'd just go in a traditional kimono to match and with a sword and maybe some fake blood to make it a little gory. It is Halloween after all. Going for slaughtered geisha or something." Tomoe said.

"Ok. That's cool. Send me a pic of your costume when you have it together… but don't post it. It should be a surprise for the party." Okon winked.

…

At home, Tomoe changed into her pajamas and prepared for bed. As she dried her hair in the mirror, the borrowed sword caught her eye. She set the long case on her bed and gently unhinged the clasp. She removed the katana. As her fingers closed around the hilt she felt a wave of rage and sadness. She gasped, dropping the katana. She flailed to catch it again, her fist closing over the blade instead of the hilt. It cut deeply. She stared in shock as the blood ran to the end of the blade and dripped onto her comforter. She felt a pulse, like a wave wash over her; it brought the sharp scents of the forest, pine and cold water. Her body felt whole and strong and powerful as though she were moving at great speed. Then the wave passed.

She opened her eyes and drew back in shock. Crouched low against the far wall stood a man, chalk white, almost translucent. His skin was pale, hair a dull orange, but his eyes, bright yellow eyes, cut across the room and fixed upon her face. She blinked and the figure was gone. She stood quickly, looking around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. No sign of the man, but her neck itched at the feeling of being watched.

A dull throbbing brought her attention back to her hand. She grabbed a tissue from her night stand and held it against the cut, the bleeding already slowing. She pulled several more from the box and turned to clean her bed. She saw the drops of blood on her comforter, but the katana gleamed brightly, no trace of the blood that had been running down the blade seconds before. A light knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She quickly replaced the katana in its box, sliding it on top of her closet.

"Come in." She called. "Enishi. You should be in bed sweetheart." The little boy crept around the open door clutching a worn and threadbare stuffed dragon.

"Can I sleep in here tonight? Jake is with mom tonight."

Tomoe was about to send him back to his room, but his look of terror and hope made her swallow her words.

"Just for tonight short stuff. And no wetting the bed." She smiled as she tugged lightly at the soft blonde hair at the back of his neck.

He began to climb into her bed and stopped.

"What happened to your bed?!" He asked, alarmed.

"I…just cut myself on a broken glass. No big deal. See. It has already stopped bleeding. I'm just going to put a band-aid on it. "

Laying down that night she still felt the itch of being watched, but the soft snores of her little brother and the reassuring weight of him next to her in the bed soon had her eyes drifting shut.

…

Tomoe awoke the next morning feeling groggy with half remembered dreams… a forest, the feel of steel in hand, a joy of physical motion, almost like flying. Then her little brother, still sleeping soundly, kicked her in the kidney. He had turned nearly horizontal in the bed. She groaned and checked the bedside clock, only 5am, several hours until her morning class. She closed her eyes to see if she could coax herself back to sleep. No dice.

She stood slowly. A run; that was what she needed. She pulled on her cotton sports bra, athletic shorts, and a tank; laced up her sneakers, and pulled her long hair into a quick ponytail. She paused briefly to tuck dragon back in with her brother, closing the door softly on the way out.

The whiff of cigar smoke as she stepped out the kitchen door made her tense.

"You plan on going out like that? Like a little whore?" Jake sneered from the plastic chair on the back patio, lips pulling away from his stained yellow teeth.

"Just going for a run." Tomoe kept her voice even, sliding in her earbuds and breaking into a jog, forcing herself not to run full out away from the house.

"Well don't come crying to me if somebody tries to take a piece of you, you little shit." Jake's voice followed her across the back yard and into the alley. Tomoe's palm throbbed under the bandaid.

…

Tomoe's shoulders relaxed as she came to the end of the block and left the pavement for the dirt trail that cut through the wooded area that bordered her neighborhood. She breathed deeply. It wasn't quite like her dream; instead of the sharp scents of pine and water the woods held deeper scents of fresh dirt and decaying leaves. Still, her body sang as she opened up her stride, the cooler air burning her lungs. She ran until her legs burned and her sides began cramping. She had slowed to a walk, hands stretched above her head, feeling her heartbeat when she again felt the itching sensation on the back of her neck. She spun, scanning the trees for someone watching.

She stopped in the middle of the trail, holding perfectly still. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She focused on listening for the slightest sound of steps on the slick, leaf-covered ground. She willed her senses to extend, searching for anything that may be in the trees. She heard…nothing. Even the birds had stopped calling. There was no wind. She felt the trickle of sweat run from her hair down the side of neck, down her collar bone, and between her breasts. Then she felt it, body heat, as if someone stood inches behind her.

Her eyes snapped open. She held her breath, unable to move, too afraid to turn. She felt calloused fingers gently trace the curve of her neck. She spun around, bringing her hands up to defend herself. Nothing was there.

Tomoe sprinted home, ignoring the sting of already tired muscles.

…

That night, coming back from her classes Tomoe breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Jake's truck pull out of the driveway. If he was on the night shift this week then they probably wouldn't have to deal with him again until the weekend and Enishi could sneak into mom's bed.

Tomoe felt the itch again on the back of her neck. Her eyes were drawn to the katana case on top of her closet. She took it down, careful this time in opening and handling the katana to make sure that she would not cut herself. How strange that the katana had a case, but no scabbard.

The katana seemed to fit her hand, a little too heavy to lift comfortably. She set the blade across her lap. Her palm throbbed. She pulled the bandaid off, examining the cut that had scabbed over. On impulse she placed her palm near the blade and felt a pull towards it. Fascinated at the sensation she pressed her palm against the blade. The pull became stronger as the blood welled up under the scab and oozed slowly onto the blade.

The wave crashed over her again. This time the sensations were different. Heat, ash, burning wood filled her throat and lungs. She felt the rush of people all around, the tang of fresh blood, the adrenaline and heightened awareness of a predator ready to strike. She opened her eyes, keeping her palm pressed to the blade.

The man stood tense and still in the corner of her room. Still pale, he seemed more solid than before, his hair now holding a slight reddish gleam, his eyes still bright and piercing. The corner of his mouth tilted into a smile.

Heat shot up Tomoe's arm and into her belly, coiling tight and making her breath come faster.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

He was next to her, though she hadn't seen him move. He knelt, bowing slightly but keeping his eyes fixed on her. He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. She couldn't move, trapped in his gaze.

She felt the pressure of his lips against hers, warm, soft at first. Then he pressed forward, his mouth closing over hers. She opened her mouth to gasp and tried to pull away, but he pressed forward, his hand firm on the back of her head. She tried to breath, but he was pulling the breath from her lungs. This was no kiss; she had no air. Her eyes widened in panic, her head spinning, the edges of her vision going dim.

He pulled back from her, his voice hoarse and rasping in her ear.

"I am the Battousai."

…

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a note or review to let me know what you think. :)

\- Eva


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tomoe jolted upright in her bed, her head spinning. She laid back down, dizzy and weak.

"What the hell?" She pressed her palms against her eyes, pulling her hand back sharply at an unfamiliar brush of silk. Examining her hand, she brushed her fingers against the patterned silk wrapped tightly around her cut. Where had the fabric come from?

Shaking, she tried to remember her dream, must have been a dream, the man, his warmth, the stealing of her breath. She began to sweat. She found the katana case across the room and slowly opened it. The katana was gone. On the lid of the case noticed charred characters she hadn't seen before. She pulled her phone off of her dresser, opening the google translate app and aiming the camera over the characters…

 _Blood for life_

 _Breath for voice_

 _Flesh for…_

The last word kept changing, as if the translation algorithm couldn't quite choose… _change, separation, choice, ending_ , _death_

She shut the lid quickly and returned to her search for the katana. She looked under bed covers, in her closet, in every corner of the room. There was no sign of it.

Quickly she slipped down the hall, softly opening the door to her brother's room. A quick search under his bed, through his closet, and in his favorite hiding spot under the loose baseboard yielded no katana. As she softly slid the baseboard back in place, she heard the rustle of sheets.

"Tomoe?" Called a sleepy voice.

"Sorry bud. Just…just checking to see if I dropped something in here. Go back to sleep."

"Not sleepy…" Enishi slurred as he rolled over and snuggled back into his pillow.

She sighed in frustration. The katana was gone.

…

That night Tomoe closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut out the shouting coming from the kitchen. Briefly she wondered if she should go to Enishi's room to check on him, but if Jake brought his temper upstairs he was more likely to come to her room and it would be better if Enishi wasn't here. She exhaled slowly. When she opened her eyes, she saw the man, the Battousai, sitting in the corner of her room, the katana laid before him on the floor. She bit back a gasp and watched him closely.

He bent at the waist in a bow, his sharp eyes never leaving hers.

"I await my assignment." He said softly.

"As…assignment? What? Who are you." Her voice barely made it past her throat.

"Battousai." His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I…I don't know…" She gestured weakly with her hands. He stood, picking up the katana and gently resting its tip against the floorboards.

"I will kill the one you name and you will release me." His voice was soft, but she could hear the steel of command.

"I… I don't. I don't want anyone to die." She whispered. His expression changed, a cruel smirk cutting across his mouth.

"You lie."

"No. I mean it. I don't want anyone to die. I won't kill anyone." Her voice sounded stronger than she felt. Anger washed across the man's face.

"You lie. If you did not wish one dead, your blood would not have called to me."

He stepped closer to Tomoe, deftly wielding the blade so that the tip lightly scratched across her throat, a thin red line of fresh blood springing up behind it. She froze. He bent his head, his tongue gently following the the trail. He stopped at her pulse point, grazing her throat gently with his teeth. She shuddered, closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

…

For the next three nights, she found the Battousai in the same place, sitting in the corner of the room.

"I await my assignment."

Always the same words, nothing more. He ignored her questions. It was unnerving. He wouldn't leave until the first light of dawn. She tried desperately to stay awake, to keep her brother out of her room. By the third night she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and in spite of the sharp gaze upon her, she drifted asleep.

She dreamt of the woods in winter, a small house with a warm fire. The man, he was there, but not the same. His gaze was warm, his arms wrapped around her and she settled her head against her shoulder. She felt safe, protected, as if this space were made for her alone. Her fingertips traced the back of his rough hands, gliding over calluses. She reached behind her to pull a strand of his soft red hair over her shoulder, twining it between her fingers. His head bent to give her better access and she felt him smile against her neck.

The sound of the bedroom door rattling jolted her awake. She had locked it. She heard the door jam crack and the wood give way as Jake pushed through with a curse. Before she could move, the Battousai sprang forward, the hilt of the katana slamming under Jake's chin, his fist plowed into the rolls of Jake's fat stomach. Jake vomited, staggered backward, and fell. Tomoe heard a sickening crack. Jake bellowed, his arm bent unnaturally at his side. Enishi stood in the hallway, shocked. Jake looked up at him in a fury.

"All right you little shit. You think you're a man with one fucking punch. You better run you little shit, cause when I get up, I'm gonna kill you." Jake vomited again and began to roll to his knees.

Enishi looked at his sister in terror.

"Go. To our spot. Now." She hissed.

Enishi ran.

Tomoe scanned the hallway. Where the hell was her mom? She darted past Jake and ran downstairs. Her mom's car was gone. Tomoe grabbed her shoes and followed Enishi into the night, running towards the woods.

She climbed the thick branches quickly and scampered into the burnt out hollow that lightning had created in the large tree so many years ago.

"Enishi?" She whispered.

She jumped as his small hand took her own from the darkness. She sat back against the hollow, pulling him into her arms.

"I didn't. I didn't hit him. I…" Enishi sobbed. Tomoe shushed him, stroking his hair until he drifted into a fitful sleep. When he stilled, she saw the Battousai, crouching in front of her in the dim light. Anger welled inside her. She wanted to scream at him, but she held back.

"I await my assignment."

Clarity, as cool as iced water washed over Tomoe. She saw the way out. Anger flared again. Had he done it on purpose? It didn't really matter.

"Jake Caraway. Kill Jake Caraway." She whispered, gazing down at Enishi's tear-stained face. When she looked up, the Battousai was gone.

She waited in the tree until she heard the sirens and the sounds of shouting voices calling their names. She woke Enishi gently.

"Listen to me. No matter what, don't say anything to the police. I will take care of it. Just don't say anything. Do you understand?" He nodded slowly and they climbed down from the tree.

…

In all his years on the force, detective Saito had never seen such a bloody crime scene. Male victim, approximately 50 years of age, eviscerated and beheaded. The arterial spray looked like rain.

He glanced back at the kitchen, at the woman sobbing in tears and the two pale-faced children. The children, they had seen something, he was sure of it. No blood on their clothes. Was it worth separating them for questioning? He stared hard at the thin-lipped girl. He turned his gaze to the young boy and felt his chest lurch. He was the same age as his own son. He shook off the feeling, he would question them further later. This monster needed to be dealt with immediately.

He scanned the scene again, lifting the sheet for a second look at the majority of the remains, minus the head. A broken arm, a struggle, a busted door frame. He began putting pieces together. So, this monster breaks into the girl's room, mom's not home, boyfriend comes to her aid, gets his ass handed to him. Did he slow the perp down enough for the kids to run? They must have left before the blood. A weapon. Perp must have drawn a weapon, a blade. Hell, it would have had to have been a damn sword. Who the hell carried a sword? Why not just shoot the man? Why carry a sword? Did he mean to be in and out quietly? Why?

His eyes fell on the girl again. Her room. She is connected. He examined her more closely. He noticed the bandage on her neck. He took a step toward her and stopped. What if she had been assaulted? His gut churned. He would need a soft touch in questioning.

"Detective Okita. A moment please." He barked.

Okita's normally jovial face was somber.

"I would like for you to question the daughter. Check on that neck wound and see if she'll submit to a forensic exam. If the bastard that did this touched her, I want to know about it."

Saito didn't wait for a response, but stepped outside. Nicotine was the next step and then he planned to hunt the bastard down.

…

 **Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a note, even if you hated it, especially if you hated it so that I can improve. :)

\- Eva


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tomoe turned over in the scratchy sheets of the cheap motel, listening to her mother and brother breath softly in the other double bed. They couldn't have stayed in the house. Enishi whimpered in his sleep softly.

Her mind raced through all of the questions the young detective had asked. Her stomach turned remembering the humiliation of being examined at the hospital. The young detective, he was suspicious, she could tell. He kept trying to be too friendly. It left a sour taste in her mouth that they though Jake was protecting them, but if she said anything they would think she was crazy. They thought she knew who the killer was. They were right, she did.

She felt the cheap mattress dip next to her with a new weight, felt the callused fingers brush the hair from her cheek. She froze, holding her breath in fear.

"He'll never hurt you again." His warm breath trickled across her cheek.

She clenched her stomach, trying to hold in the hot tears that spilled from the sides of her eyes. She felt the brush of cloth as two strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her against a hard chest. The breath whooshed from her lungs as she curled forward, stifling sobs with the thin pillow. She felt warm lips touch the nape of her neck. One strong hand traced her ribs, moving slowly lower. She grabbed his hand with a desperate pressure, holding it in place.

"Relax. I will not take you tonight." He whispered low into her ear.

He didn't move. After a tense moment, her shoulders relaxed. She leaned into his warmth. Slowly her eyelids closed.

From across the room Enishi clutched the bed covers to his chest in terror watching the man with bloodied hair trap his sister. He didn't move, kept his breath shallow, and memorized every detail of his face. Enishi decided then the man would die.

…

It didn't take much convincing to get her mother to agree to let her stay with Okon in one of the smaller, unused rooms of her family's bed and breakfast. Her heart twisted leaving Enishi, his eyes seemed distant and she could only hope her mother could banish the shadows.

The room at the bed and breakfast was small, designed to be a room for children, with an adjoining door to one of the larger suites. With the inner doors locked, it was a tiny bedroom that wouldn't deprive the bed and breakfast of much income. Regardless, Tomoe had every intention of helping in the kitchen and with the housekeeping while she stayed. She slowly unpacked a small bag of clothing into the drawers of the light wood nightstand.

She felt him, the hair prickling on the back of her neck, before she turned to see him standing in the corner of the room. His stillness was absolute.

"What do you want?" She whispered, her voice catching in the back of her throat.

He stepped forward, presenting to her a small box wrapped in deep blue silk.

"I have killed for you. Now I ask to share or your bed and body to be free from the bonds of the sword." He lowered his head, speaking quietly, eyes hidden from her.

"I… I... We're not… I mean… "Suddenly her tongue felt to large for her mouth, the words stuck. A surge of excitement pulsed from her core. She flushed in embarrassment from her own response.

"I swear that I shall protect you and any children from our union."

"I…I can't." The words came strangled from her throat.

"You would condemn me to the dark." His amber eyes flashed and behind the anger Tomoe saw the edge of terror in his eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment. It still didn't feel real.

He stepped closer and she felt the heat of his body, felt her breasts tighten. She knew this would not be the gentle lovemaking she had shared with Akira, full of trust and laughter. But, perhaps, for this night, his warmth would be enough to pull her from the memories of the blood, to bring her back to herself so that she could share those lighter touches again.

"Only one night." She whispered so softly that she wasn't sure if he had heard her.

"Agreed." He rasped, from low in his throat.

First she felt his light touch, smoothing her long hair across her shoulder, bearing her neck to the cool evening air. Then, his lips warm and soft against her neck and the feel of his hard chest pressing against her back, his hips pressing into her, the heat of him across the length of her back. She felt the strength in his arms as they wrapped around her, hands drifting from the hem of her shirt, across her ribs, pressing firmly up her sides and then across the thin skin at her collar bone. His fingers drifted down between her breasts, deftly pulling apart the small buttons as his lips followed the line of her skull to the delicate skin behind her ear. She felt hot need streak across her body, her palms itching to touch him. He slid her shirt and bra slowly down her arms to pool at the floor. Feeling exposed, she turned in his arms, arching her back and pressing her face into his neck. She pressed her palms under the collar of his shirt, tracing the contours of his muscled chest until she found the ties on his shirt. She pulled the ties apart as his warm spread across her back and he breathed in the warm scents of her hair. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he pulled out one arm at a time, letting the cloth hang at his waist. Her breath caught at the silvery scars that marred his chest. She lightly traced the puckered skin and watched as his muscles jumped at her touch. His graceful hands pressed her chin up and upon meeting his intense gaze, his lips crashed upon her.

The kiss was demanding, pressure she could feel against her teeth. She felt his arms tighten around her and the force of his body moving forward, pressing her backward toward the bed. She felt liquid pool between her legs in anticipation. He pulled loose the ties of his pants and she saw the cloth fall from his slender hips and powerful thighs. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his erection as he slid her pants and underwear down her legs. She backed onto the bed as he continued pressing toward her with a leonine grace. She felt her heart race as heat prickled on the the surface of her skin. His lips traced her throat again.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered.

She nodded, running her palms over his toned biceps to his broad shoulders. This time he kissed her gently, warm lips brushing across hers, his tongue gently sweeping her bottom lip. She opened to him, tasting the spice of his mouth. She felt him shift between her legs, felt him press into her. She was wet and slick and he went slowly. She felt each inch of him stretch inside her. She watched his amber eyes turn dark, almost indigo in the darkness of the room. She felt his heat seep into her skin until he felt like a part of her, with no division or separation between them. He began moving, a slow but powerful rhythm and she felt her body rise to meet them, felt the tension wind between them until her body clenched around him in an electric shock of pleasure. A few more deep thrusts and she felt him follow, exhaling a deep breath. She felt him tremble in her arms and roll to the side of her, curling her in his embrace. The night was silent and his breathing slowed. She felt her own body cool into a languid warmth. She wondered if he and fallen into sleep.

"I will stay with you past this night if you wish it." His voice was soft and gentle in her ear. "I will build a home for you, for our children. I will protect you until the end of your days if you wish it."

She turned to face him in the bed. His eyes were soft in the indigo light and he looked so much younger than he had before. Her heart clenched as the vulnerable expression reminded her so strongly of Enishi. This man needed love desperately. She reached toward him, smoothing strands of hair away from his face and for a moment felt a powerful temptation to say yes. Then Akira's face came to her mind and she felt a pang of guilt and shame. He saw in her eyes that her answer would be no. She saw the pain in his eyes. She moved closer to him, wrapping him in her arms.

"Only this night." She whispered.

…

In the morning he was gone.

She unwrapped the small box that he had left, a silver dagger with plum blossoms engraved along the hilt. Inside on a small piece of paper was a simple note.

 _If you should ever need me, the blood will call me._

…

The End.

…

 **Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you thought of the story. Please leave me a note.

BasileusBasileos: Thanks for the review. :)

\- Eva


End file.
